goanimate_v15fandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Clark II Gets Grounded for Googolplex Years
This is a grounded video by Minami Luna. Plot When Custard realizes that Kenny Clark II asked African Vulture for the sleeping pictures, the wedding pictures, the driving pictures, the toilet pictures, the deleted Nutzis episodes and the deleted music videos on Twitter, he transforms into his purple ranger form, goes to Kenny II's home, grounds him and closes his Twitter sccount. He then takes Kenny II to the backyard, where Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, B.B. Jammies, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Roll Light, Tristan, Henry, June, Minami Luna, Ike, Daniel, Katarina, Sally Smith, MaryettaFan2006, HansHeimlerFan2001, Elephant012, Mickey McGuinness, JohnnyRocks ClydeSucks, African Vulture, Miss Mouth, Mr Mouth, JivingJaniceYes AlvinHungNo, Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Bubsy Bobcat, Fion Lim Chan 2001, Julidizor2016, Jillian1234, 761954, Hans Heimler, Karl Hamburger, Derek Vons, Victor, Hugo, Little Hans Heimler, Maryetta, Oscar, Johnny, Rita, Rocking Ralph, Famous Amos, Rafa, Paty, The Mavericks, Araki, un:c, kradness, luz, Piko, nqrse, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Sonic and his friends and the Babylon Rogues to teach Kenny II a lesson. They force Kenny II to watch shows which are not made by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Marvel, DC Comics, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Blue Sky Studios, DreamWorks and Sony Pictures Animations, watch films not made by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Marvel, DC Comics, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Blue Sky Studios, DreamWorks and Sony Pictures Animations, play video games which are not made by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Marvel, DC Comics, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Blue Sky Studios, DreamWorks and Sony Pictures Animations, play cd roms which are not made by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Marvel, DC Comics, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Blue Sky Studios, DreamWorks and Sony Pictures Animations and eat and drink healthy things. Then, Custard gets his mom (Azura) to beat Kenny II up. Meanwhile, at the backyard, everyone has a party to celebrate. Cast *Brian as Kenny Clark II, 761954, Peter Quill and Bubsy Bobcat *Young Guy as Derek Vons, Henry, un:c, Groot, Silver the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk *Ivy as Cream the Rabbit, June, Shimajirō Shimano, Tristan, Katarina and Foo *Tween Girl as Daniel, Laura Koala, Miles "Tails" Prower and Marine the Raccoon *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies *Kayla as Rita and Sally Smith *Princess as Amy Rose, Azura and HansHeimlerFan2001 *Justin as JohnnyRocks ClydeSucks *Amos Martinez as Stone Rabbit, Billy Pugsley and Famous Amos *Eric as Victor, Knuckles the Echidna, Ike, Rocking Ralph and Rocket Raccoon *Dmitri as the Russian Soldier *Julie as Fion Lim Chan 2001 and Blaze the Cat *Kimberly as Minami Luna, Roobear Koala, Mantis, Charmy Bee and Wave the Swallow *Steven as Mickey McGuinness and Drax the Destroyer *African Vulture as and Little Hans Heimler *Zorrawa Epic 13 as Maryetta *Joey as Oscar, Johnny, luz, Sonic the Hedgehog and Espio the Chameleon *Paul as Araki *Kate as Gamora *David as Shadow the Hedgehog and kradness *Diesel as Big the Cat *Salli as Rouge the Bat and Paty *Robot as E-123 Omega *Dallas as Vector the Crocodile and Storm the Albatross *Emma as Jazzi *Kendra as Noodle, Piko and Rafa *Amy as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard and nqrse Transcript * see Custard relaxing in his bed with his iPad * Custard: Let me see what's on Twitter. * sees a question called "African Vulture, can you give me a picture of Victor sleeping?" * close-up shot of his eye is shown; he is shocked as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect plays * Custard: (in his TV show voice) Uh oh. (normal voice) Kenny II asked African Vulture for a picture of Victor sleeping. That's it! I'm teaching him a lesson! But first, I'm going to transform into my purple ranger form. * gets off his bed and uses his morpher. We see a close-up of Custard's mouth * Custard: Purple Save-Um Ranger Power! * transforms into his purple ranger form, leaves his bedroom, rides the Zoomer and goes to Kenny II's home * to Kenny II's bedroom * Kenny II: Hooray! I asked African Vulture for a picture of Victor sleeping in his bed! * zips away to Kenny II * Custard: Kenny II, why are you happy? * Kenny II: Because African Vulture is going to give me a picture of Victor sleeping in his bed. * Custard: What?! Kenny II, the sleeping pictures, the wedding pictures, the driving pictures, the toilet pictures, the deleted Nutzis episodes and the deleted music videos are stupid! That's it! You're grounded for googolplex years! And I'm closing your Twitter account! * throws Kenny II off his laptop, gets on his laptop and closes Kenny II's Twitter account. Then he vanishes Kenny II's laptop with his psychic powers * Kenny II: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Custard, also known as the Purple Ranger, how could you close my Twitter account?! I want it back! * Custard: Sorry, Kenny II. You can't make another Twitter account again. I will take you to the backyard. * six minutes later * to the backyard * Custard: Okay, Kenny II. You have some visitors who want to see you. * Jazzi: I'm Jazzi, the Blue Ranger. I heard you asked African Vulture for the picture of Victor sleeping in his bed. It's not passionate. It's stupid. * Foo: I'm Foo, the Orange Ranger. It's not kind since you had to ask African Vulture for "The Nutzis S3E1 (Not Suitable for Kids)". * Noodle: I'm Noodle, the Red Ranger. It's not smart to ask African Vulture for the sleeping pictures. If you ask her for a picture of Eva sleeping in her bed, I will force you to watch Pretty Cure and you will say goodbye to Nick Jr. * Ka-Chung: It's me, Ka-Chung, the Brown Ranger. I'm sick and tired of you asking African Vulture for the wedding pictures. If you ask her for "The Nutzis S7E6 - Dinner Scene", I will beat you up with my yellow chainsaw. * B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Bad boy. Bad boy. * Daniel: I'm Daniel Tiger. No one asks African Vulture for the driving pictures. If you ask her for the driving pictures, you will be forced to watch Disney movies! And if you tell Vendetta the Sixth to follow you, I'm going to force you to watch Sailor Moon, and you will be saying goodbye to The Emoji Movie! * Katarina: I'm Katarina Kittycat. You are forty one times worse than Charlotte, Andy Panda, Moe and Joe, Pedro and Edro, Pablo and Tyrone! * Shimajirō Shimano: It's me, Shimajirō Shimano. You can watch my TV shows all six of my movies instead of South Park. How about that? * Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Stop harassing African Vulture. If you harass her, I will put a diaper on you. * Roll Light: I'm Roll Light. You should never tell PajamaFrix to follow you on Twitter. If you do, then I will send you to North Korea you (In the Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a bi... (Beep)! * Tristan: I'm Tristan Miyamoto. You will never watch Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius because that movie is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! * Henry: I'm Henry. You will watch Kablam, because it's a new school prime time show, and that's where June and I star in. * June: I'm June. You didn't use your brain until you ask African Vulture for a picture of Hugo sleeping in his bed. * Luna: I'm Minami Luna, one of the original monsters. You're so done with asking African Vulture for "The Nutzis S7E1 (Not Suitable for Kids)". Stop doing it or else I will beat you up with Great Fairy's sword. * Ike: My name is Ike. You are done with asking African Vulture for "The Nutzis S7E4 - FEGELEIN, FEGELEIN, FEGELEIN!!". If you do it, then I will force you to watch Pretty Cure. I thought you were better than my wife Azura, but too bad she is way better than you! * Elephant012: I'm Elephant012. You are never wanting to ask African Vulture for "The Nutzis S7E7 - Goring Betrays Hitler". If you do, then Female Kana will send you back to the snow storm of 1940 where you will suffer frostbite. * Mickey: My name is Mickey McGuinness. You're never bothering African Vulture. If you ask her for "The Nutzis S1E1 (Remake) Not Suitable for Kids", Custard will slice you with his purple chainsaw. * Custard: Yeah, that will be me. * Sally: I'm Sally Smith. I told African Vulture that her version of the 40K subs special will not happen. If you ask her for "The Nutzis S1E2 (Not Suitable for Kids)", then I will send you to Tanzania. * RockingRalphFTW MarkDeatonFTL: I'm RockingRalphFTW MarkDeatonFTL. If you do drugs just like Favian Mendoza, I will send you to jail. * JohnnyRocks ClydeSucks: I'm JohnnyRocks ClydeSucks. Stop asking African Vulture for "So What?". If you do, I will call Geon and he will beat you up with a flamethrower. * HansHeimlerFan2001: I'm HansHeimlerFan2001. You made Amos vomit because of what you did to ask African Vulture for "The Nutzis S1E3 (Not Suitable for Kids)". * JivingJaniceYes AlvinHungNo: It's me, JivingJaniceYes AlvinHungNo. If Lucina sees you asking African Vulture for "The Nutzis S1E4 (Not Suitable for Kids)", she will beat you up with a dagger. * African Vulture: I'm African Vulture. Your stupid questions about the sleeping pictures, the wedding pictures, the driving pictures, the toilet pictures, the deleted Nutzis episodes and the deleted music videos you asked me give Derek nightmares. * Hans: I'm Hans Heimler. If Jet ever sees you asking African Vulture for "Two Princes (Just Go Ahead Now)", he will beat you up with a dagger. * Karl: It's me, Karl Hamburger. Pell said that you need to stop asking African Vulture for "The Nutzis S1E5 (Not Suitable for Kids)". Ask African Vulture for the Brave videos or Giffany will turn you into a baby. * Derek: I'm Derek Vons. August told you not to ask African Vulture for "The Nutzis S1E6 (Not Suitable for Kids)". If you do, I will send you back to 6000 BC, where the pharoahs will kill you. * Oscar: I'm Oscar. If you force Lucy to watch Schoolhouse Rock, I will send you back to 400 BC, where the roman empires will injure you. * Victor: I'm Victor. I don't want to see you again. If you ever ask African Vulture for "The Nutzis S1E7 (Not Suitable for Kids)", I will force you to watch The Lion King. * Hugo: My name is Hugo. I had enough with you asking African Vulture for "The Walk of Life (music video)", I'm going to force you to watch Onegai My Melody if you ask her for a picture of Roland sleeping in his bed. * Eva: I'm Eva Braun. You are done with asking African Vulture for "The Nutzis (S6E5) Hans' Driving Lesson". You need to stop asking her for that or Iris going to beat you up. * Helga: I'm Helga. You are so done with forcing Hugo to watch Pj Katie's Farm. It doesn't matter if Hugo likes Schoolhouse Rock. If you force him to watch Ni Hao, Kai-lan, I will call Dark Magician Girl and she will beat you up. * Isaac: My name is Isaac Vons. No more R rated movies because they're inappropriate. You can only watch Disney movies along with Sarah West's favorite movies or else Geon will bite you! * Julia: I'm Julia. You should not be peeing on Michael because he is a good boy. If you pee on him, Astro Guy will break your skull. * Henrich: I'm Henrich Himmler. You're never going to kill Misael. If you kill him, I will send you to China, where the Chinese soldiers kill you. * Margret: I'm Margret. Hans will call Santa on the phone and he will tell him not to get you some presents on Christmas Day, and you will get coal for Christmas Day and you will be sent to Germany. * Roobear: I'm Roobear. I heard you beated up my girlfriend Betty with a gun. If you ask African Vulture for "The Nutzis S10E1 - Isaac Joins the Nutzis", I will tell Facebook to IP ban you." * Laura: I'm Laura. I'm angry at you because you always ask African Vulture for a picture of Hans going potty on the toilet with a censor bar covering his private. You know you can get banned from Twitter for that. * Stone: I'm Stone Rabbit. I hate it when you ask African Vulture for a picture of Ralph going poopy on the toilet with a censor bar covering his private. I am seeing Scared Stiff at the movies with my girlfriend Roxy without you. * Amos: I'm Famous Amos. You will not participate at the Make Your Mark Dance Off. Only I get to go and participate at the Make Your Mark Dance Off. Also, I am seeing Batman The Movie at the movies with my girlfriend Julissa without you. * Billy: I'm Billy Pugsley, Amos' best friend. I called Walmart and told them not to let you get some DVDs that are made by your favorite companies! * Miss Mouth: I'm Miss Mouth. I hope you can watch My Friends Tigger and Pooh instead of Family Guy. * Mr Mouth: I'm Mr Mouth. You are forty one times worse than Harry. * Fion Lim Chan 2001: I'm Fion Lim Chan 2001. I told you not to ask African Vulture for "Cherry Pie (music video)". Even worse, you just had to go to Spain and the bullfighter will attack you. * Rafa: I'm Rafa. Paty and I will not tolerate your actions! Don't even think about hiring Dr. Xaropé to beat us up because if you do, we'll send you to Brazil where the Klin commercials featuring us air in! * Paty: I'm Paty. If you ask African Vulture for a picture of the close-up of my navel, I'll beat you up with my dazzling gleam! * Mario: I'm Mario. You'll be forced to play all Mario games until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! * Luigi: I'm Luigi. You will play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! * Wario: I'm Wario. You can also play all Wario games until you win or else I will barge at you! * Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you ask African Vulture for a picture of Peach getting kidnapped by Bowser, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg until you suffocate to death! * Princess Peach: I'm Peach. Like I said to Harry Forshew in 2015: If you made a grounded video out of me, you will be sent to Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin, USA! * Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. If you destroy Peach's castle, I will wham you with my frying pan! * Toad: I'm Toad. I'm still 100% way better than you! * Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you ask African Vulture for a picture of me getting grounded, I will call the cops to arrest you! * Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. You're horrible than Fire Bro and Boss Bomb Bro! * Sonic: I'm Sonic. I know what you did to my friends! * Tails: I'm Tails. You can't watch Invader Zim because it's made by Nickelodeon! * Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. I'm going to hit you with my fist until you bleed to death! * Amy: I'm Amy. If you ask African Vulture for a picture of a close-up of Custard's mouth, I'll hit you with my hammer until you bleed to death! * Cream: I'm Cream. You're no fun because you asked African Vulture for a picture of Victor sleeping! * Big: I'm Big. I'm going to destroy your Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Marvel, DC Comics, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Blue Sky Studios, DreamWorks and Sony Pictures Animation stuff for asking African Vulture for a picture of Victor sleeping! * Tikal: I'm Tikal. Like Custard said, the sleeping pictures, the wedding pictures, the driving pictures, the toilet pictures, the deleted Nutzis episodes and the deleted music videos are stupid! * Shadow: I'm Shadow. If you touch the Save-Ums' stuff, I'll shoot you with my gun! * Rouge: I'm Rouge. If you ask African Vulture for a picture of me getting beaten up, I'll let Shadow to beat you up! * Omega: I'm Omega. Asking African Vulture for a picture of Victor sleeping is not good, it's bad. * Vector: I'm Vector. * Charmy: I'm Charmy. * Espio: And I'm Espio and we're Team Chaotix. We'll play the Chaotix Recital in your ears for asking African Vulture for a picture of Victor sleeping! * Blaze: I'm Blaze. I'll burn you for asking African Vulture for a picture of Victor sleeping! * Silver: I'm Silver. You're so bad and worse than Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. * Marine: I'm Marine. The Coconut Crew and I will not tolerate your attitude. * Jet: I'm Jet. For asking African Vulture for a picture of Victor sleeping, you will play Sonic Riders until you win. If not, the Babylon Rogues and I will beat you up with daggers! * Kenny II: SHUT UP JET! DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION 100 TIMES?! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I REFUSE TO PLAY SONIC RIDERS! * Custard: Kenny Clark II! How dare you say that to Jet?! You now have 3 more lives! * Storm: I'm Storm. Don't even think about trying to kill me because if you do, you'll be sent back to North Korea! * Wave: I'm Wave. If you ask African Vulture for a picture of Custard getting impaled by his neck from a purple umbrella after getting kicked by Evil Jazzi from the stairs and drowned in his own blood, I will beat you up! * Sticks: I'm Sticks. You won't remember anything that is made by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Marvel, DC Comics, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Blue Sky Studios, DreamWorks and Sony Pictures Animation because if you do, I'll hit you with my boomerang. * Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. * Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. * Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. * Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. * Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. * Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. * Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. * Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. * Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. * Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. * Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. * Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. * Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. * Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. * Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. * Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. All of the stuff made by your favorite companies will be demolished once and for all! * Star-Lord: I'm Peter Quill, AKA the Star-Lord. The Guardians of the Galaxy and I will not tolerate your actions! * Gamora: I'm Gamora. If you beat me up for no reason, I'll call the King of the Monsters and they will beat you up! * Drax: I'm Drax the Destroyer. Don't even think about trying to kill me because if you do, I'll wreck your stuffs except for Marvel! * Groot: I'm Groot. All you need is a very good beating for asking African Vulture for a picture of Victor sleeping in his bed! * Rocket: I'm Rocket Raccoon. You're so not invited to watch Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in theaters, why? Because it's made by Marvel! * Mantis: I'm Mantis. When you die, nobody is going to revive you! Now we will stretch you for 12 days. * (Kenny II is soon stretched) * Kenny II: No! (X24) * Mantis: Good. You've been stretched. You won't be unstretched for a massive punishment! * Custard: I agree with everyone, now start doing stuff not made by your favorite companies or you'll be grounded for humanity. * Kenny II: Back off, I wish all of you are sent to the prehistoric times to be eaten by dinosaurs and dumped into the volcano. * Custard: Kenny II, how dare you tell us to back off and wish we were sent to the prehistoric times? That's it! I'll let my mom to beat you up with a blessed lance. page is under construction! Category:Kenny Clark II's grounded days